Stent grafts have been developed for the treatment of abdominal and thoracic aortic aneurysms. An abdominal aortic aneurysm is a bulge that forms in the wall of the abdominal aorta, which is the main vessel of the arterial system of the body that extends through the abdomen. A thoracic aortic aneurysm is a bulge that forms in the wall of the thoracic aorta, which is the main vessel of the arterial system of the body that extends through the chest. Aortic aneurysms can lose elasticity over time and rupture under normal blood pressure. A stent graft is a woven tube (graft) supported by a tubular metal stent. The stent graft is placed inside and spanning an aneurysmal vessel to exclude the aortic aneurysm from normal blood flow and reduce pressure on the aneurysmal vessel.
Stent graft delivery systems are used to deliver the stent grafts to a deployment location inside the aorta. The stent graft can be inserted through a femoral artery and into the aorta. The stent graft can be enclosed within a sheath until the stent graft is in position at the deployment location, and then the sheath can be retracted to allow the stent graft to expand. The stent graft delivery system includes a number of complex parts which are needed to allow a clinician to manipulate the stent graft to be deployed remotely.
Presently, stent graft delivery systems include a large number of separate parts to meet the various performance requirements for stent graft deployment. For example, the tubes in the stent graft delivery systems must include homeostatic seals to reduce blood loss during the procedure. The tubes must also be flushable to allow filling with fluid before the procedure to prevent air delivery into the vessels. The tubes and other parts must also be fixed or terminated in relation to the associated parts so that the parts can be moveable or fixed to perform their functions. Unfortunately, the large number of separate parts increases manufacturing and inventory costs. Assembly time increases, increasing cost.
It would be desirable to have a stent graft delivery system that would overcome the above disadvantages.